


At Rest

by HellbellFirera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Angst, Anakin Skywalker Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst and Feels, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Not A Fix-It, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellbellFirera/pseuds/HellbellFirera
Summary: AU: Anakin Skywalker was killed by the 501st while protecting the Jedi Temple. With the Chancellor beaten and the Republic recovering from the Sith's brief but destructive reign of terror, Padmé is left to put her secret spouse to rest.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	At Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and very angsty to help clear my ongoing writer's block - warning for major character death!

Reverent fingertips trailed through dark blond hair, pausing at regular intervals to secure small meadow flowers among the locks.

_Pain rocketed through every inch of her being and the glittering skyline's beauty appeared to dim before her eyes. A light had gone out, **his** light - a life so full of hope and potential cut short by the blasters of his own 501st._

The rich silks and leathers were smoothed over a too still torso, arms gently positioned with hands - one metal and one flesh - clasped around a silver weapon's hilt.

_Tatooine was the planet of his birth but hadn't been his home for a decade - returning him to the sand he'd vehemently hated for his eternal slumber didn't sit well with her._

If she were still Queen and their marriage was public knowledge then he'd be entitled to full state honours, instead of being put to rest in the Naberrie family tomb as a forbidden secret.

_It was frankly concerning how simple it had been to spirit away the Hero With No Fear to Naboo before any other arrangements could be made as she left for her maternity leave, her cruiser making the journey from Coruscant with ease._

Perhaps it was morbid to have considered her own resting place at his side in the tomb, but she'd made her wishes quite plain in the required documentation for when the time came - even death wouldn't truly part them.

_It was tradition for a Jedi to be cremated, but she couldn't bring herself to part with him in such a way. As Queen and Senator, she'd dedicated herself to being selfless for the good of her people - but their marriage had been entirely selfish so how could his death not be also?_

"Sleep well, Ani." she murmured, checking him over once more before she stepped back and out of the forcefield that would keep him preserved for eternity.

-

Their eyes met over the flames of the pyre, a frown on his face and a curious glint in his kind, sad eyes.

She'd wondered if he'd be the one to feel the truth from the force - to know that this cremation ceremony wasn't as it seemed.

She shook her head in response to his unspoken question - a tiny movement easily missed by all those that stood around them in the cool desert night.

"Where is he?" the Jedi Master asked her later, as they watched the twin suns rise on the horizon, "You know as well as I that he wasn't in that pyre, Padmé."

"He didn't survive, Obi-Wan." she murmured, the hope in his voice sending fresh waves of pain through her soul, "He's where he belongs, on Naboo with his family."

The older man's eyes widened a little, his gaze briefly dropping down to her rounded stomach that was barely hidden by her elegant robes. He nodded to himself, accepting the truth and turning further towards the light of the suns, "He always did struggle with attachments."


End file.
